Percy Jackson: A Man Out of Time
by Ecclipse
Summary: Perseus has seen it all, sometimes it's the same as the last, some, a little bit different. But no matter how hard he tries he just couldn't change the one fact that's been haunting him since it all started. The inevitable outcome that will lead to everyone's death.


_"Does it hurt?"_

 _Perseus Jackson let his head fall to the side. Thick smoke and burning ash invaded his lungs with each breath, creating a haze of dark shrouds around him. Muscles strained as he pushed forward, only to fail and cause him to fall back down with a pained grunt. The twist of a blade brought unimaginable pain to his body but he refused to cry, his eyes watered but not out of pain nor of sadness._

 _"I guess it would." The voice was punctuated with the rhythmic tapping of metal greaves on the tiled floor. "You certainly tried your best, Caused me no end of problems, more than a demigod has ever done, nor should be able to."_

 _He is burning. Skin beginning to turn a nasty shade of black, every part of his body shaking in pain as the fire slowly consumed every nook and cranny of his being. The curse of Achillies having no chance against the power of a fully revived Titan king. Yet even so, his sea-green eyes locked onto his signature weapon, Anaklusmos and slowly reached for it's handle with his charred fingers._

 _"I think not!" Something slammed on his hand, bones and cartilage immediately giving away spraying blood on the once pearly tiles he lay upon. Blood slipped between his fingers, and it was at that moment that he saw the pointed tip of Titan King's Scythe' handle has pierced his hand to the ground._  
 _"I underestimated you once, and thus lost a lot of my valuable pawns and brethren's." A sneer made it's way to the Titan Kings face. "Never again Jackson."_

 _"You're usually a lot more reserved than this." He coughed, but still managed to plaster lopsided grin on his lips, "what's wrong? Things not going as planned?"_

 _He was going to die. He knew that. It was as clear as the hair that burned from his face, and the way he could hear his skin bubbling and popping. It ought to have been a new experience... and in some morbid sense, it was._

 _He has never burned to death before._

 _"And yet you still gloat?" The Titan Lord shook his head. Gone was the familiar face of the traitor Luke Castellan, in place is the face of the Titan King himself, Kronos. The bane of his existence._

 _He shook his head. "You amaze me, you really do. But at this point it doesn't even matter." Uncaring, he stepped into the conflagration, tearing the tip of his weapon from his ruined hand with a sickening crunch. The very flames themselves flickered and moved before him - giving way to their master. A fact that he will never forget. He was a fool thinking Kronos ever became a King with such limited power as time. He did not expect the Titan King to possess every power of his fallen brothers._

 _One metallic boot slick with blood came to rest beside his head as he knelt down, rough hands touched his cheek, one thumb rubbing up and down._

 _"You've failed Perseus Jackson," He whispered breathing lightly into his ear. "everyone you believed into is dead. Your mom, your friends... from Sally, all the way down to that pesky daughter of Athena. They are all dead."_

 _His eyes drifted shut, lips parting to whisper words neither could hear. Eager to know what despair had been released, the man leaned down to hear. With his last ounce of strength, green eyes snapped open, his broken and charred hand lashing out to deliver a weak backhand to the grinning man. It was a weak strike... and it did little more than shock him - and leave a smear of blood on his face._

 _"I'll kill you Kronos," Percy promised, even as he wiped bloody cheek on his shirt. "I'm going to kill you, and end this."_

 _He rose before him, eyes smoldering like the fire that consumed him. Filled with so much hatred, yet it was nothing compared to him._ _ **He would die**_ _, and he would relish in it._

 _"No Perseus, I think it's going to be you." And with a snap of his fingers, the flames that had been keeping distance rushed in, roaring heat and the sound of crackling flesh._

 _Echoed by a mad Kings laughter._


End file.
